Custom:LEGO Arrowverse Invasion!
LEGO Arrowverse Invasion! is the second installment in the LEGO DC Comics videogame series to be released on March 25th 2017. It is based off of the shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow and Supergirl. It includes 15 story levels. Summary The Flash, Green Arrow, Supergirl, and the Legends team-up to fight off an alien menace. Plot Barry Allen investigates a meteor crash outside Central City that turns out to be a spaceship from which aliens emerge. Lyla Michaels tells the team that the "Dominators" landed previously in the 1950s, but then mysteriously departed. Needing help, Barry assembles the original members of Team Arrow, Thea Queen the Legends, and Kara Danvers, Supergirl of Earth-38. The team begins training at a S.T.A.R. Labs facility, sparring against Supergirl to prepare against the aliens. Cisco Ramon finds and reveals a message Barry's future self sent to Rip Hunter, which exposes Barry's manipulation of the timeline and how it affected other team members; this leaves only Oliver Queen, Kara, Felicity Smoak, Martin Stein and Jefferson Jackson who still trust Barry. After the Dominators abduct the President of the United States, Kara leads a group to rescue him, but the Dominators kill the President and affect the group with a mind control device. The controlled heroes return and attack S.T.A.R. Labs, forcing Barry and Oliver to confront them. While Oliver holds them off, Barry lures Kara to the device and manipulates her into destroying it, freeing everyone from the Dominators' control. Once the team regroups, as Ray Palmer tells Barry that everyone on the team still trusts him, Sara Lance, Ray, John Diggle, Thea, and Oliver are abducted by the Dominators. The five abducted are being held unconscious inside pods about a Dominators ship, with their minds in a shared hallucination. In the hallucination, Oliver finds himself back at Queen Manor, having never gotten on The Queen's Gambit, where he is about to be married to Laurel Lance, both his parents are alive, and Diggle is the Hood. Oliver begins seeing flashes of his former life, as do Sara, Ray, Diggle, and Thea, making them realize what the Dominators have done to them. They decide to try and escape, but their attempt is blocked by Malcolm Merlyn, Deathstroke, and Damien Darhk and his H.I.V.E. mercenaries. The adversaries are all defeated, and the captives are able to escape, resulting in them waking up inside the Dominators ship. Escaping in a shuttle, they are rescued by Nate Heywood, who pilots the time ship Waverider. Meanwhile, Felicity, Curtis Holt and Cisco try to hack into the Dominators' mainframe using a piece of their technology, recovering a necessary device with the help of Barry and Kara to locate the captives. Aboard the Waverider, Ray deduces that the Dominators were gathering information from their minds about metahumans, using the hallucination as a distraction, to help them complete a special "weapon". Elsewhere, the Dominator mothership heads towards Earth. With everyone now back in 2016, Nate reveals the first Dominator invasion to have been in Oregon, 1951. He takes Mick Rory, Amaya Jiwe, Felicity and Cisco to kidnap a Dominator for information. The Legends successfully capture a Dominator for information, but are themselves captured by Federal agents. While in custody, the Legends learn from the Dominator that the aliens arrived to assess the threat humanity posed now that metahumans have appeared due to the Justice Society of America. Felicity and Cisco rescue the Legends and help set the Dominator free. Meanwhile in Central City 2016, the team learns that the Dominators know about Barry's manipulation of the timeline, and that they demand his surrender in exchange for peace. After the Legends return, the team discovers that the Dominators' weapon is a bomb that will kill all metahumans on Earth, with millions of collateral human casualties. The teams dissuade Barry from surrendering, with Cisco reconciling with him. Firestorm manages to transmutate the bomb into a liquid and the teams force the Dominators to retreat using pain-inflicting nano-weapon. Later, as the heroes celebrate their victory, Cisco gives Kara an interdimensional device that will allow her to travel and communicate between Earth-1 and Earth-38. Martin persuades Jefferson not to tell the others that his daughter, Lily, is a time paradox he inadvertently created when the Legends were in 1987. Characters Characters Levels {| ="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" !Level!!Characters!!Enemy(ies)!!Location(s)!!Boss(es)!!Show |- |First Landing | *The Flash *The Flash (Remnant) | *Dominator | *Central City Docks | |''The Flash'' |- |Vigilante | *Green Arrow *Spartan *The Flash | | *Warehouse *Queen Apartment | *Vigilante (4 hearts) |''The Flash'' |- |Training | *The Flash *Green Arrow *Spartan *Speedy *White Canary *Firestorm *The Atom *Heat Wave | | *S.T.A.R. Labs Hall | *Supergirl (6 hearts) |''The Flash'' |- |Assault | *Supergirl *White Canary *Spartan *Firestorm *The Atom *Speedy *Heat Wave | *Dominators | *Dominator Secret Base | |''The Flash'' |- |Heroes vs. Heroes | *Green Arrow *The Flash *Kid Flash | *Dominators *Mind-Controlled Heroes | *Dominator Secret Base | *Supergirl (8 hearts) |''The Flash'' |- |Not Green Arrow | *The Hood *Oliver Queen | | *Alley | *Mugger (3 hearts) |''Arrow'' |- |Deathstroke | *The Hood *Oliver Queen | | *Queen Manor | *Deathstroke (5 hearts) |''Arrow'' |- |Cyberwoman | *Supergirl *The Flash *Mr. Terrific *Ragman *Wild Dog | *Cyberpeople | *Warehouse | *Cyberwoman (6 hearts) |''Arrow'' |- |Endgame | *Oliver Queen *John Diggle *Thea Queen *Sara Lance *Ray Palmer | *"Ghosts" *Slade Wilson's army | *Queen Manor | *Deathstroke (5 hearts) *Malcolm Merlyn (4 hearts) *Damien Darhk (6 hearts) |''Arrow'' |- |Escape | *Oliver Queen *John Diggle *Thea Queen *Sara Lance *Ray Palmer | *Dominators | *Dominator Mothership | |''Arrow'' |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |-